STEAM PIPE TRUNK DISTRIBUTION VENUE
by AuggieDeeksNico
Summary: PWP! 18 ONLY! Ainsley/Sam figure out why they love her office. I was told this had to have Sam's POV in some way, so this is what I came up with.
1. Chapter 1

STEAM PIPE TRUNK DISTRIBUTION VENUE

Disclaimer: Thank you Mr. Sorkin for the loan of these two characters

THIS IS A PWP! DON'T READ IT IF YOU ARE UNDER 18!

Thank you **TurquoiseDragonfly**( u/4535068/). You know why!

Ainsley Hayes had a love/hate relationship with the Steam Pipe Truck Distribution Venue aka her office. In the middle of winter it's 5 degrees outside and her office was a ridiculous 97 degrees; she hated that part. She loved the fact that being in the basement with a door that locked she could work late at night, take off as many clothes as she wanted in order to be comfortable to work.

Sometimes that didn't work, she still couldn't concentrate. When that happened she would stop working and lean back in her chair close her eyes and relax. Before long she would start to think about the man that stimulated her both mentally and recently physically: Mr. Sam Norman Seaborn. She found he wasn't as bullheaded as most Democrats that she had met. With a good argument and some reliable facts she learned that she could change his mind on certain subjects. Their past conversation about employee fraud proved that. It was a stimulating argument. When she left his office, she was as turned on as she had ever been in her life.

That was the day she fell in love with her office. She came back to her office with wet panties and the need for release. That was also the day she discovered the lock on the door. Between the lockable door and with the lack of useable windows she decided 'why not'? It was the middle of the day which she normally wouldn't do but she really needed a release. Without another thought, she locked her door, sat behind her desk and hiked her skirt up. As uncomfortable as panty hose are, she was grateful for them at that moment because of the small amount of friction they provided her as she was wiggling around getting the skirt raised up high enough to pull her panty hose down.

When they were around her ankles, she leaned back in her chair and slid her hand down under her panties and just barely touched her clit. The electric shock that shot through her body was enough to leave her moaning. With the fear of discovery, she quickly took care of herself and got redressed. She was amazed at how focused she was for the rest of the day.

Over the next couple of weeks she learned that the Steam Pipe Trunk Distribution Venue had a few more advantages. One of which she learned after a particularly passionate debate with Sam. Needing release she did what she had become accustomed to doing. She went back to her office and started to take care of herself. So turned on she was unaware of the noise she was making as she neared her climax, she inadvertently used the loud banging of the pipes to hide her near screams of ecstasy.

As the temperature outside continued to drop the temperature in her office continued to climb. Finally she gave up and brought in a fan from her apartment. Two nights later while she was working late, she discovered yet another joy of her overly hot office. She had to place her fan on the floor because it kept blowing her paperwork around. Even with the fan on she was too hot work so she stripped down to just her underware. She sat down and started to work but the cool breeze on her legs had her separating her legs to let that cool breeze hit her hot center. All this did was physically stimulate her but she tried to ignore it. After several minutes she put her work down. The image of Sam on his knees under her desk, blowing on her clit was more than she could take. She reached down inside her panties and started to lightly touch herself. As the image of Sam's strong tongue gliding over her took hold, she dipped two fingers into herself and used the pad of her thumb to rub her clit. She was so into the fantasy and her pleasure, she didn't remember to lock her door. She didn't hear the knock on her door or hear it open. The person who walked into her office stopped in his tracks and watched her.

As she was getting close she started to moan his name, "Sam, please, I'm so close."

Sam had stopped breathing when he entered her office and watched her. She looked amazing in the passion. When she moaned his name, he nearly came undone. He step backwards just far enough to quietly closed and lock the door. He watched her for a moment longer before he walked over to her. She still hadn't heard him. He slowly watched her get more and more excited. He hadn't realized it, but he was rubbing himself through his pants.

She didn't know why but she opened her eyes before coming and saw him standing there, rubbing himself as he watched her trying to bring herself off. It was so erotic she nearly came undone in that instant. Before she could climax, he touched her hand to still it's motion. He pushed her desk chair back far enough to really see her just before he leaned forward to captured her lips for a moment before dropping to his knees in front of her. He removed her hand from her panties and gave her fingers one long slow lick each. He placed her hand on the arm of the chair and placed a kiss on her exposed stomach. As he was kissing his way up and down her body, stopping only to suckle her pert and perfect breasts, he was pulling her panties off. When he had them off, he left her breasts and kissed his way to her core. He gave her one long lick when he noticed her feet were bare. If he was going to live out this amazing fantasy moment he was going to go all the way with it.

He stopped licking her and retrieved her shoes and helped her put them back on. They were black leather pumps with a 4" stiletto heel. The first one he put on her foot and proceeded to kiss his way up her inner thigh while his fingers tickled her behind her knee. When he was about to kiss her at the center of her, he stopped and put her foot on the ground. He gathered her other shoe and as he put this shoe on he repeated his actions until he got to her center. Instead of putting her foot on the ground he hooked her leg over his shoulder. He stood up, still with her leg over his shoulder and placed a hard kiss on her lips. He forced his tongue past her lips but encountered no resistance. Her knee was practically pushed up against her head. He was thrilled at her flexibility. He left her mouth and started to kiss his way back down her body. His right hand found its way to cup her sex just before he push two of his fingers inside her. He pumped his fingers inside only long enough for him to finish kissing down to her sex. When he reached her neatly trim pubic hair he stopped and looked her in the eyes.

The lust he saw there was beyond enticing. Making sure her eyes stayed on his, he removed his fingers, licked them clean, grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the chair. Her leg was still over his shoulder so when he bent his head down and tasted her with long slow licks and faster hard tongue penetration, he knew what really turned her on by the pressure she was applying to his back. He realized that he did a very good thing when the stiletto dug into his back.

He kept up the pressure on her clit with his finger as he started to move his tongue in and out of wet lips. He felt her hands grab his head to still his motion. What he wasn't expecting was for her to start gyrating under him. He realized that she was about to climax and she wanted to control that so he let her. He kept one finger in position so every one of her movements her clit was stimulated. He moved a finger from his other hand into her to glide in and out with his tongue until she was shaking with her orgasm so hard her knees were pulled up to her almost touch her shoulders which allowed him deeper access. In exchange for the new position she was able to extend her pleasure longer than expected.

As she was coming down, he never stopped touching her clit or sliding his tongue in and out of her. Finally she had to stop him, "Sam".

He stopped and looked at her. She was breath-taking. Her skin was flushed a deep red and her lazy smile and still glazed eyes made him want her even more. "God you're beautiful," was all he could get out. She lowered her legs and placed them on either side of Sam. She pulled him up to her and kissed him. As she was kissing him she used her hands to undo his belt, the button on his pants and lower the zipper. She placed her hands on his belt and moved his pants and boxers down to his knees. She didn't need them any lower as she moved her hands around to his front and caressed his erection. She was still perched on the end of the chair and decided that was just the right spot to be. She took hold of his penis and guided him into her.

He sheathed himself entirely into her and stopped moving. Heat upon heat upon heat shot up his body. He reached down to her legs and place first one and then the other over his shoulders. He wanted to push into her as far as humanly possible and this position allowed that. He started to pump in and out of her but had a hard time keeping the chair from moving. He looked behind her and noticed how closed they were to the back wall. On his next thrust into her he pushed off with his feet and walked them to the back wall. The continued pressure of his body on her clit was an amazing sensation for her. At least that is what he assumed due to the low moan that escaped her mouth. He stayed there, pressing against her clit for another moment before he continued the in and out motion that brought both of them such pleasure. As his speed increased so did the sounds in the room. Her comments about how great he felt and his comments about how hot she looked were just added bonuses to the intensity of their joining. Soon though there was no sound in the room except that of skin slapping on skin. After another series of hard penetrating thrusts they both found release physically and vocally just as the clanging pipes joined their chorus reminding them they were in the Steam Pipe Trunk Distribution Venue.

They both jumped at the loud noise before they broke out in gales of laughter. As they both cleaned up and re-dressed Sam said "I love your office," just before he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Me too," Ainsley agreed as they left her favorite room in the White House, "and I need a muffin."


	2. Sam's POV

Sam woke up and looked down at the blonde sleeping peacefully next to him. Sam didn't quite know what to make of his _relationship_ with Ainsley Hayes. It hadn't started out like any other relationship he had ever had; adversaries, reluctant co-workers, co-workers, lovers. That was a pretty big leap for him. But being male he wasn't going to change anything right now.

He decided to think about that later. Right now, he has something much more pleasurable to think about and she was lying on her stomach with the covers almost covering her shoulders. He slowly peeled the covers off her naked shoulders and lowered them so just her petite butt was covered up. He lightly traced her spine with his index finger. The touch was so light that he wasn't sure he was actually touching her. He followed this action with the tip of his tongue until he reached the small of her back. He started to kiss his way back up her spine as his hands spread across her upper arms; following the curve of those arms until his fingers were laced with hers under the pillow she was laying her head on exposing the right side of her face to him. "Sam." She said with that contented million dollar smile. Her eyes still closed.

"SSSHHHH" He leaned up and whispered in her ear, "I'm exploring". He nuzzled her neck trying to find her ear to nibble on but only encountered her hair so he moved back to continue with his kisses across her shoulders.

She let out a small sigh, continued to smile and stayed silent as he requested. He kissed his way from side to side on her back kissing as far around her sides as he could while slowly working his way back to her neck. He released her hands and started to run them through her hair. He knows how much she loves it when he plays with her hair, especially when he scrapes his short nails over her scalp. He did that as he gathered her hair in his hands and placed it off to the side, exposing the length of her neck and her ear that he had been looking for earlier. He placed his lips at her pulse point and gave her a tiny bite. That small action generated a moan from her which in turned caused a tightness in the pit of Sam's stomach. He loved that sound. Actually he loved every sound she made when they were together.

He laid down on top of her so he could slide is hands around her middle, effectively hugging from behind while trapping her between him and the bed. He tried to slide his hands up to her breasts but it didn't quite work. He changed his tactic and pulled her up to her knees. She reached behind and laid her hands on Sam's thighs slowly tracing the contours of the muscles and enjoying the texture of the hairs. He reached down and removed her hands from his legs, "Keep your eyes closed and don't touch, just feel, baby." He whispered in her ear. She let out a small chuckle but again she did as she was requested.

He put his hands back on her hips and started his explorations of her body again. He used his left hand to move higher up her ribs and his right hand followed the line of her hip down on her leg then reversed directions for both hands. When his right hand reached her breast he circled both hands to the front of her body and reversed direction again. His left hand found her left breast's nipple as his lips locked onto her right ear. His right hand slid down her body until his fingers were combing her nether-hair with feather light touches.

The triple onslaught of pleasure she was receiving caused her to lean back into him with her butt and push her breasts forward into his hand. She could feel his hardness against her back, so she shifted her weight again to push against him, causing him to tighten his grip on her nipple and slide the middle finger of his right hand into her folds.

He tried to see her face in his mind but it wasn't how he really wanted it. He wanted to see her. He released her and got off the bed, "Sam?" she asked.

"Turn around." She opened her eyes to see Sam standing next to the bed with his hand held out to her. She got off the bed, turned and got back on the bed, all with Sam's help. He climbed back on the bed and re-positioned himself behind her; placing his hands back where they were. He didn't ask her to close her eyes again. "I love watching you. You are so beautiful at any time but when you cum, your skin gets flushed, your eyes become so relaxed and that smile…" He whispered while his right finger again slid into her body, his left hand resumed its assault on her nipples as he mouth was placed just at her ear. As the words were spoken his hot breath coasted over her ear.

He could tell she was having a hard time keeping her hands to herself but she did. However, that didn't stop her from rubbing herself back against his erection. "Let me take care of you, let me give you what you want." As he spoke his thumb coasted over her clit causing her to shiver in his hands. "Look at you, you are so amazing." He shifted his lips from her right side to her left side which caused his finger to exit her body. He raised his hand to have a taste when she quickly grabbed his hand licked his fingers clean. That did him in; he had to be in her now. He took hold of her hips and pulled her back to the edge of the bed. "Bend forward for me." She did and went all the way down to her elbows with her ass in the air. "Keep watching us." She turned her head and kept watching him.

He climbed off the bed and buried his tongue inside her making sure she was ready for him. When he was sure she was ready for him, he turned his head to face the mirror and caught her watching his erection bob up and down with the anticipated pleasure. He pushed her ass down and told her to keep her knees together. This put her at the exact right spot for him to push into her. She was so ready for him; he slid home in one fluid motion.

He stopped moving and just savored the simple pleasure of being joined with this intense, wonderful woman. Finally he had to move. He pumped into a few times loving the tightness this position offered him, but he couldn't see her body as she was basically in a fetal position. Without leaving her body, he gently took hold of her right leg and helped her to lie on her left side. He took her right ankle and raised it, placing the soul of her foot on his shoulder. He took her left foot and braced it against his right thigh. He wrapped his left arm around her right leg and took her left hand in his right. "Hold on, baby. We're going to go for a hard ride."

He started to pump in and out of her. The hard slap of his entrance caused her to move away from on the bed. He used the grip on her leg to help hold her in place while his right hand moved down rested on her pubic bone. He used his thumb of his right hand to hit her clit with every stroke.

Soon they were both moaning in pleasure. The sounds she made, the words that jumbled out of her mouth, her tongue sneaking out to lick her lips when she wasn't biting them had him pumping harder than he thought he could. The sensations were so intense for both of them that there was not even a thought of shifting positions.

He watched as her skin started to flush and he could feel her inner muscles start to tighten around him. "Oh, Ains, God, cum baby, let me see you. She had long since stopped looking in the mirror and had been watching him, feeling everything he wanted her to. She moved her eyes to meet his. The intense desire in her eyes was replaced with the pleasure that was about to flow out of her. He watched her face and just when he thought she was ready, he added an additional stimulation by pressing just a bit harder on her clit on every one of his inward thrusts until she came, screaming his name. Watching every visible muscle in her body shake uncontrollably was all it took for him to be sent shaking into his own organism.

When he could feel his body again he stepped back from her body and realized that his knees weren't going to hold him up anymore. "Sorry Ains" he said just before his knees buckled and he collapsed on to the floor.

He heard her giggle, "Oh Sam, that was CRAZY WONDERFUL. I don't think I can move yet."

"I didn't have much choice in moving." Sam laughed from the floor.

"Do we have to go to work today, Sam? Couldn't we just stay here?"

"As nice as that would be, yes, we have to go to work today. We both have meetings on the hill." He looked up at the clock, "and we're going to be late…again. I can't believe people at work haven't figured us out yet." He crawled his way up the side of the bed and saw her stilling lying there; naked, sweaty and smiling. "Well, maybe we can stay in today." He suggested.

"No, you said it, we have meetings we can't miss."

She raised her arm up to him and he helped her off the bed. When she was steady on her feet, "You, beautiful lady, go take a shower. I'm going to see if we have anything in this place for breakfast." He placed a gentle kiss on her nose, then her eyes and lastly her lips before leaving her to her shower.

Fifteen minutes later he opened the bathroom door, placed her coffee on the counter next to her as she dried her hair, dropped his robe and started his own shower. It was here that his thoughts invaded his morning pleasure.

His personal history wasn't that great when it came to relationships. Meeting and falling in love with Lisa was the one good thing that stood out and it still ended. Of course now that he thought about it, it pretty much ended when he took a job working for an underdog candidate for President of the United States.

Laurie could have been something good except for the call girl part. When he found that out, he knew he should have ended that friendship but he just couldn't. He didn't have any friends in DC that weren't in the political world and it was nice to have that little escape. He could talk to her about non-work stuff. Look how that ended. Her life was nearly ruined because of what she did to pay her way through school and because of who he was.

So what should he do about Ainsley? He didn't want to just use her for sex but they didn't seem to do anything else together except argue. They seemed to do that a lot. Every time they tried to go out on a date, whether it was drinks or dinner or just hanging out at her place, they'd argue and then they always ended up in bed together. A small smile appeared on his face, he has to admit he likes her spunk a lot. She is adventurous in ways he wouldn't have suspected considering her conservative North Carolina Republican upbringing. But Lord help him, she is flexible and imaginative.

Giving a mental shake to get his thoughts back on his current problem and out of gutter, he finished his shower as he thought about how each of those dates had started. They started seeing each other secretly but still in the traditional way; they would meet after work in some out of the way place for drinks or dinner. They would smile at each other (oh that smile of hers always puts him back on his heels because that smile was there because of him. How awesome is that? He can make this amazing woman smile like that). He would take her hand and while holding hands they would kiss and then find their way to a table or a place to sit, order and start talking.

He has to admit he has always loved the sound of her voice, except that first meeting on _Capital Beat_. She had surprised him with how smart she is and how much she believed in what she was doing and saying. He knew she was special after everything she went through on her first day in the White House. After everything those two bastards, Brookline & Joyce, said and did to her; the way they treated her then getting to her office and finding that horrible dead flower arrangement with the note. She could have left; hell she _should_ have left and sued the crap of the White House but she didn't. She stayed because she _really had_ come to work in the White House and for the President because the President asked her to serve. That's just how special she is.

So, we talk and then we argue and then we leave and have sex; really really great sex. But not all the time. Even the not really really great sex is still very good but why? That first time in her office, 3 months ago was beyond amazing. She was so hot, sitting in her chair, fingers working her clit… "Sam, are you in there?" Ainsley asked with a smile on her face as she watched him finish dressing.

"Yea, I'm here. I was just thinking how amazingly beautiful you are."

"Oh Sam." Ainsley blushed, "You are sweet. Are we going out tonight?"

"Actually, can we stay in tonight? I kinda wanna talk a little." He watched her face fall and realized what it was he said. "No! I mean we always go out and end up having some heated debate about policy and end up back in one of our places. I just thought maybe we could order in is all."

Her face brightened up, "I was wondering if you noticed that too."

"Noticed what?"

"That we have the best sex after a Democratic vs. Republican policy debate," she explained.

"Is that what causes it? Our debates?"

"Absolutely! I mean I loved our debates even before we started sleeping together, but since then, WooHoo!" She smiled and fanned herself with her hand.

"When did you realize this? How did you…what do you feel about that?"

"Sam, just because I'm a straight Republican from North Carolina doesn't mean I'm stupid. I figured it out about day 2."

"And you're ok with that?"

"Sam, I really like talking with you. We have great discussions even without politics or sex being involved. I feel like I've known you for a really long time and you're cute." She stepped closer and placed her right hand over his heart. She looked up at him and continued, "I'm happy right now, please don't rain on it with some _conservative_ idea about what we are or are not doing."

"I'm not trying to rain. I thought I was…I feel like I'm…" he stopped and blushed while looking down.

"Sam, are you just using me for sex?" She sounded disappointed; she thought she knew him better than that.

"That's just it, I don't want to but I'm a guy and we're talking about sex. I figured that if you were ok with what was happening with us, then so was I but I didn't want to just use you." At the look on her face he tried to continue, "I mean I really love spending time with you and talking and watching TV and everything else we do," he smiled seductively at her but when he continued talking he dropped his eyes to the floor again, "but I didn't know what you wanted or how you felt about it or how you thought things were going between us…" he stuttered to a stop as he raised his eyes and looked at her face.

He was more than a little surprised to see her smiling at him, God he loved that smile. "Sam you are such a sweet guy. I don't want to change what we have right now. It works for us, right now. Let's just keep going as we are and see what happens. Ok? I just have one thing to ask you to agree to: You don't sleep with anybody else and I won't sleep with anybody else. Agreed?"

Sam nodded, smiled and wrapped her in a hug. *Sleep with anybody else?! WHY would I? I'm already spending time with and sleeping with the MOST amazing woman on the planet. What more could anybody want?* He thought. "Agreed," he said out loud, "but can we still stay in tonight?" he asked.

"Sure Sam." She chuckled her answer into his chest. "You're place or mine?"


End file.
